


third time's the charm

by karmakarma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vivi (dog), big enough that i feel it needs to be mentioned, is that a dumb tag i felt dumb writing that, mentions of other members - Freeform, sehuns in college and junmyeons way past that :/, that's really all that happens, u know..in between all that nasty shit...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakarma/pseuds/karmakarma
Summary: Sehun finds out he's not as opposed to some things as he thought he was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nearly 4k the weekend before finals...fuck me up lol

Sehun is awakened by cold fingers on his shoulder and a pretty voice he hears in his dreams.

"...to get up." Lips graze his ear, and Sehun can't suppress his shudder when he feels the breath blow against him. "I have to leave in a bit."

"Hyung," It's neither a question nor a greeting, just the one thing Sehun's sleep-addled brain can supply to his mouth. He registers that it's Junmyeon, it must be, but further than that, he's in the dark.

"Yes, Sehunnie," Junmyeon says, in a clearer, louder voice. "It's hyung. There's something I need you to do for me."

"For you?"

"Yes, for me."

Sehun wills the sleep away, forces his eyes open and even though they're stuck in a squint, he forces himself to stretch too. It takes a few moments for him to function like normal, and when he does, he's still in his clingy nighttime state, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon's middle and pulling him close so that he can rest his head on his stomach.

"What's up?" Sehun asks. He notices that Junmyeon's in a starchy shirt and smells like Acqua di Gio, so he guesses it's going to be some kind of chore he won't be able to take care of at work. Junmyeon needs to go to the office and he's running late, so will Sehun, baby, please make sure he's home to accept the vegetable delivery at three?

"Angel," Junmyeon says and Sehun snuggles into his shirt, not caring about the possibility of creasing it, "suck me off before I leave for work?"

Almost right away, Sehun pulls away, frowning. "What?"

This time, it's Junmyeon who tries to pull Sehun closer to put his head back on him, keeping a firm grip on the back of his neck as he explains himself. "Hey, c'mon, you know I have that big brunch meeting in an hour." he says. "You know we won't be able to breach Southeast Asia for another five, ten years if we don't impress the Malaysians there today, and it's been causing me a lot of stress."

Sehun's frown deepens. "So you wake me up after I got maybe two hours of sleep studying to suck your dick?"

"Hey, under normal circumstances, you know I'd never do that, but," Junmyeon shrugs like it's something that can't be helped, "I just haven't been able to relieve the stress at all lately what with you being so busy with finals." He starts playing with the short hairs at Sehun's nape while the other hand pats the top of his head sweetly. "Not that it's your fault, of course. That's why I'm calling this a favor."

"Haven't you ever heard of jacking off?"

"Sehun, please," Junmyeon says, "we don't have time to argue. Just—please."

Truthfully, Sehun isn't against giving a blowjob first thing in the morning when he wakes up. It's just that he's annoyed that it's the reason for it. He thinks of refusing, making Junmyeon suffer for literally putting his dick above Sehun getting an education, but he understands the situation too well, empathizes with his boyfriend too much. If his interactions weren't limited to differential equations and Junmyeon's new Jura, he would've had a worse time dealing with this last week's lack of intimacy in all forms. He thinks it's fair for Junmyeon to be wound a little tighter when he's going through the same withdrawals, but with the added responsibilities of going through his usual routine, which includes having to be personable and charming enough to transfer huge amounts from one bank account to another.

Besides, Junmyeon always helps Sehun out with school, and Sehun's never been able to help with Junmyeon's career before.

With a final yawn, he relents.

"Oh, thank you, thank god," Junmyeon takes his hands off of Sehun to start undoing his belt. "Now move."

So Sehun does, but then decides it'd be better to get out of bed and in between Junmyeon's legs instead. He winces when his knees hit the cold granite, having just missed the plush carpet next to the bed, but he's not going to complain too much because Junmyeon's already got his dick out, leaning back on his hands and staring at Sehun with an expectant look in his eyes.

"The floor is freezing." Sehun tells Junmyeon, which is the extent of his grumbling. "You better appreciate this, hyung." And then he wraps a hand around Junmyeon's base and licks a broad, flat stripe up all the way to the tip, stopping to slip his tongue into the slit.

"Fuck, yes,"

It's not this easy to work Junmyeon up, Sehun notes. More often than not, Sehun will have to go through a lot more preamble before he has Junmyeon falling apart and spitting expletives, but at this point in time, he's a ball of nerves just desperate to get off.

Sehun shuffles closer, not minding how it kind of hurts how his skin moves along the surface of the floor. To get Junmyeon wet and hard and leaking, he presses sloppy, opened-mouth kisses along Junmyeon's mostly soft dick like he wants to make out with it. "You couldn't have at least come to me already hard?" Sehun asks, eyes still trained on the now glistening member in his hand.

"I missed the visuals." Junmyeon's voice sounds strained, and when Sehun looks up, he sees his face has morphed to match his tone. He's biting his lip and furrowing his brows and Sehun can sense that he's holding himself back instead of just enjoying it. It makes a shiver run down his spine: one part arousal, one part dread.

Sehun has to test the waters. "Tell me what you wanna see, then." Because he has a good guess that he's hoping is wrong.

"You, choking on my cock." He's right.

Nope, Sehun thinks, no, no, no, no.

They've had that talk before, the things each of them are into, and the first time Junmyeon brought it up, Sehun had had a very different reaction. He was curious, never having deepthroated anyone before in his life for reasons unknown to him, and so they agreed to try it out the next time Junmyeon was in the mood for it. It turned out to be the night before Sehun's best friend Jongin finally offered to treat their little group for karaoke to celebrate his first (and so far, last) straight A semester.

Junmyeon's dick had made tears in Sehun's esophagus, and so that whole night, Sehun was forced to sulk on the couch. All he could do was sip on warm water and hide the throat numbing spray he'd stolen from Chanyeol, who had been dramatic and bought three bottles of the stuff when he had tonsillitis earlier in the year.

Even though Sehun is perplexed, he's still stroking his hand up and down Junmyeon's shaft because he's good like that. Junmyeon remembers the time Sehun wouldn't go near his dick for days the second time he tried to push it down his throat, but that was a long time ago, and it seems he's forgotten just how much he hated it.

When Sehun talks, it's with just the very tip in between his lips so that they graze over the head with each syllable. "No chance in hell."

Junmyeon laughs as Sehun pokes his pink tongue out again to give little kitten licks all over the head, letting out a long, unsteady breath when he moves down to drag the slightest bit of teeth down a vein. "How about you actually put it in your mouth, baby?"

"Soon." Sehun kisses the tip once more before nosing at Junmyeon's cock. It's something he knows Junmyeon loves because of the time he started babbling about it, almost completely unprovoked, though he expressed instant regret for sharing that. He's explained that he likes it because it makes Sehun look sweet and innocent and so, so cute, it's just that it also makes Junmyeon remember that Sehun was in kindergarten when he was halfway through college. Junmyeon isn't bothered by how young Sehun is anymore, but there are certain times when he can't help but feel like a dirty old man.

When Sehun glances up to enjoy the conflicted expression on his boyfriend's face, he's disappointed to find him looking down at his watch instead.

"I thought you—"

"Baby, I love you, but it's 9:20 and I have to be there at ten." Junmyeon kisses the tips of his own fingers and presses them against Sehun's forehead and then, his cheek. It's weird and a little bit cheesy, but there is a lot of love and affection behind it. It’s what Junmyeon's always like with him anyway. Maybe it's weirder that Sehun likes it, craves it so much he feels those little gestures when he dreams about Junmyeon while he's away on business. "Which means I have to leave in ten minutes if I wanna be there by 9:45. Could you hurry it up a bit?"

Sehun pouts, but does what's asked of him. He somehow finds a way to keep the pout on as he opens his mouth to accommodate Junmyeon's cock.

"Ah, you're too cute." Junmyeon pets his hair in appreciation. Sehun leans into the touch, lets his eyes flutter closed because there are few things he likes more than Junmyeon's hands on him. It's what he needs after a long day, fingers on his scalp or palms on his back. Nothing can make him feel as loved and relaxed as Junmyeon can when he touches him just a little. Of course, Junmyeon ruins the moment by bringing his hand down to stroke under Sehun's chin to say, "C'mon, sweetheart. Start sucking."

And Sehun would argue because that could've been a sweet moment, goddamnit, hyung, because Junmyeon really does have a talent for snuffing out the romance in what could've been romantic situations, but they're working on a tight schedule, so he lets that slide too.

Sehun hollows his cheeks, making sure to mold his tongue to the underside, and works the parts he can't fit in his mouth with his hand. For a few moments he thinks he's doing pretty okay, judging by the quiet moans he hears from Junmyeon and the fingers caressing his cheeks, his forehead, his eyebrows, which really make him flush, but it seems it isn't enough.

"Less hands, more mouth." Junmyeon tells him, taking Sehun's hand off his dick and putting it onto his hip before trying to push him down. "Try to take in at least the tip for me, okay?" And fine, Sehun likes doing what he's told, but Junmyeon's just being ungrateful now. Sehun pinches the inside of Junmyeon's thigh, which is covered by the wool of his suit pants and relishes in the yelp he elicits for a brief second before he releases the suction and pulls himself off of Junmyeon.

"I have orals on Friday, hyung," Junmyeon looks confused for a second before he realizes his mix-up. Then, he gives Sehun his own pout, the one Sehun refuses to acknowledge works on him.

"Sehunnie," Junmyeon says, "this deal is worth billions."

"Junmyeonnie," Sehun never calls him that outside of when he feels like he's being belittled or trivialized, and it makes Junmyeon flinch, "I'm failing that class."

"It...it should be fine."

"The last time I—"

Sehun is cut off by Junmyeon's whine. It's ridiculous, a grown ass man about to be late for a meeting for such a monumental project, acting like a damn teenager about getting his dick sucked. "Please, baby, just open your mouth and hold still."

"And then what, get a D?"

"Well, technically," Junmyeon trails off with a smirk because he thinks he's so hilarious all the time.

"That's not funny, that's not clever, and that's not gonna convince me to let you fuck my face."

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but he's not really annoyed. Besides, Sehun's still stroking him with one hand, and even though he's not super happy with him at the moment, he's got his dick resting on his face. "Oh, come on, that was perfect. The comedic timing was impeccable."

"Is this what you wanna negotiate instead? What is it," Sehun looks at Junmyeon's watch again, just for emphasis since he can't actually see the time from his spot on the floor, "nine thirty?"

"Nine twenty-seven, fuck!" Junmyeon grabs his dick from Sehun for the second time in the past few minutes and shoves it against his lips. "You know that car you've been saving up for? I'll buy it for you right now if you swallow around the head a few times."

"Are you trying to bribe me into this?" It's a good thing Sehun's hand is no longer wrapped around Junmyeon because if it was, he would've strangled the life out of it. "Is that how badly you want me to do it?"

"Sehun," Junmyeon's voice is quiet, but it's also shaky. "I'll do anything."

It's Sehun's turn to roll his eyes. This time, however, he kind of is annoyed. "Get me a dog."

"What?"

"Get me. A dog."

"We've already had this argument. We are not getting a dog." And it's true, Sehun's been obsessed since Jongin got his first puppy. Junmyeon gave him a resounding no since he thinks they're both too busy to take care of a pet, but the real reason is because the carpets in his apartment are very expensive and though he knows he's not the cleanest person in the world, if they ended up soaking even a little bit of piss, Junmyeon would pull all of his hair out. Jongin's since gotten two more to match Sehun's zero, and he's been dying a slow, jealous death ever since.

Sehun's also just joking about needing a dog to continue because he knows he's going to lose that battle; he's had the same thoughts about Junmyeon's Turkish rugs, so as long as there is no forcing of anything down his throat, he'll make sure Junmyeon has a good orgasm. He's about to go on with what he was doing, redistributing his weight from knee to knee, but Junmyeon takes it as him being fed up and getting up to leave the room.

"Fuck, fine!" Junmyeon's reached his limit. "We'll get you a dog!"

Sehun's jaw drops, but he presses his lips together right after just in case Junmyeon misreads it as a sign to enter. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Junmyeon sighs, like it's hard for him to speak all of a sudden. It almost makes Sehun laugh, how he looks so regretful and disappointed in his own resolve, but at the same time he's stroking his cock frantically. "Yeah, god, I am. Wendy's dog just gave birth and she's having trouble looking for buyers."

"Who's Wendy?"

"Just—just open your mouth."

It doesn't take too long for Sehun to make up his mind. On the one hand, he hates facefucking, but on the other bigger, more substantial hand, he was at Jongin's last weekend with all three dogs and reinvigorated his love for them. They're so wonderful and kind and they were all wearing different superhero costumes and Sehun's just a boy, only human.

Sehun takes in a deep, deep breath and lets his mouth fall open. His eyes close and he tenses up the moment Junmyeon's cock makes contact with his tongue, and when he realizes Junmyeon's going in slowly, letting him enjoy the smooth slide and gradual weight in his mouth before suffocating him, he sends up a prayer of thanks because this could have been so much worse.

Somehow, Sehun forgets a lot that even though Junmyeon can be annoying and self-centered and just a general pain in the ass, he also loves Sehun with everything he's got—enough to call off important meetings or fly home from Europe because Sehun's free and wants to do something together. It makes Sehun remember the time Junmyeon gave up a competitive four million dollar account to be at Sehun's grandfather's funeral. When Sehun found out, Junmyeon played it off by saying four was an unlucky number anyway, and having four million would have been an absolute nightmare. It was kind of dumb, but it made Sehun cry anyway.

And in true Junmyeon fashion, he kills the mood by pushing his dick down Sehun's throat.

"Relax, darling,"

Sehun tries to tell him he is relaxed, that's what he's been forcing himself to do this whole time, but that's because he's forgotten that he can't talk with Junmyeon's cock shoved where it is, so he chokes and splutters, and glares up with glassy eyes at his boyfriend when he's able to recover without pulling off because Junmyeon wouldn't let him.

Junmyeon keeps going farther down, and Sehun feels his esophagus expanding to let it fit, stretching muscles that are absolutely not meant to be stretched that way, but he tries to ignore it for a greater cause. He thinks he'll name his dog Vivi.

As tears start to fall, Sehun braces himself on Junmyeon's knee to let him know he can move. He hadn't even noticed that he stilled so that Sehun could adjust, but when he did, he felt his heart flutter again because of course, Junmyeon would still try to pamper him in this situation. Also, even though he's doesn't quite feel ready, he knows the sooner it's over with, the better.

Junmyeon doesn't start off how Sehun expected him to. He was envisioning an iron grip on his hair and an apologetic smile as he pounded into his face, but while Junmyeon does have a tight hold on his hair, it's more or less comfortable, and he drags Sehun along his cock instead of pushing himself in so that Sehun doesn't feel so helpless.

Eventually, Sehun turns a color he shouldn't be, and Junmyeon takes that as his cue to give him a break. He was planning on taking it into his hand again and licking it a few times before going back, but after Junmyeon pushes him back down and bobs him along his length a few times before letting him breathe again, he realizes he doesn't have much say in this after all. He understands, though. They're under time pressure and though it always feels like it's been going on for longer than it has been, he knows they need to hurry.

But it hurts. It really fucking hurts. His throat burns and his eyes sting and his jaw is so, so sore already, but Sehun has to finish this. He wants the dog, but it's also become more of a pride thing now too, so he thinks of things other than the decidedly non-pleasurable pain. His mind clouds with thoughts of Junmyeon, of his half moon eyes and terrible jokes, of his endearing pet names and tendency to embarrass them both, and it makes him forget. All he can think about is how much he wants to please his boyfriend whom he loves so much because even though he takes a whole lot, he gives him everything, as much of the world as he can get his hands on.

Sehun finds it in himself to be just aware enough of what's happening to suck on the parts of the dick he can wrap his lips around and swallow around it as much as he can. For the past few minutes, when he's had his head cleared and just let things happen, barely registering all of Junmyeon's moans and praises, he's felt himself grow calmer and calmer, somehow more in love too. Now, however, he's trying to be a little bit more proactive. The first time he constricts his own breathing, Junmyeon's wanton moan actually cuts through Sehun's haze, and after a few more times, it blurs in with everything else.

Sehun doesn't want to think about how...high he feels.

"...-na cum, fuck!"

And then suddenly it's all over and there's jizz in Sehun's eye and dribbling down his chin. Two seconds later, there's also some on the floor, mixed with Sehun's spit.

"Hyung!" Sehun wipes at his eye angrily, voice cracking. He ignores the relief because it isn't quite that. It feels weird and painful, but also kind of empty. "I didn't say you could come in my mouth! Your dick was already down my throat, why didn't you just finish there?"

"Baby," Junmyeon wears a lazy smirk that Sehun only ever sees after he's come. He's still stroking himself too, not having had Sehun to pump and lick him until it was too much and he was satisfied. "What, did you not hear me tell you I was close, or feel me trying to pull you off so I could finish somewhere else? I know you don't swallow."

No, Sehun did not hear or feel either of those. "What?"

"Oh, shit." Junmyeon's smugness turns to worry in less than a second. He doesn't even comment on how wrecked Sehun sounds, just leans down to hold onto Sehun's broad shoulders and look at him more closely. "Are you okay? I'm so fucking sorry. Really. I kinda thought you were enjoying it, but I guess I just--I just--got caught up in the moment."

"No, no, I was."

Now it's who Junmyeon has to check if he's hearing right. "What?" he asks. "You what?"

A shrill alarm cuts through the confusion and Sehun and Junmyeon look at each other with panicked expressions.

"Nine thirty." They say at the same time.

Junmyeon starts tucking himself back in his pants, doing up the zipper and button and belt, while Sehun jumps up to grab Junmyeon's jacket draped on the back of the chair next to the bed. He chucks it at Junmyeon, hitting him square in the face, but he doesn't have time to complain.

"We're talking about this when I get home, okay?" Junmyeon pops his collar to slide on the silk tie Sehun got him for his birthday last year.

"Okay." Sehun says, trying to hide the fact that deepthroating, for the first time in his life, turned him on enough to give him a raging boner without touching his dick once.

Junmyeon doesn't notice that, and Sehun's thankful for small mercies. He'll have to tell Junmyeon later, and he knows all the shit that's going to come with it, but for now, Sehun watches Junmyeon jog over to him to kiss his hands. Junmyeon lifts them up to his mouth and kisses his fingers, palms, and knuckles, mumbling I love yous between them. As much as Sehun thinks it's sweet and it makes his face so, so warm, he also thinks it's unusual. Junmyeon normally just pecks his lips, sometimes makes out with him for a little longer than he should, but it's not unwelcome. Sehun decides he likes this a lot.

At least until Junmyeon says, "Don't forget to clean the cum off your face, sweetie. It's cute, but it'll get crusty."

Sehun tries to smack Junmyeon's shoulder, but Junmyeon's already started moving away to leave for work. "I hate you, hyung!"

The sweet, pretty laugh that belongs to his boyfriend fills his ears, and he softens a bit. A lot actually, after he hears, "I'm in love with you, Sehun!" right before the door shuts.

"Good luck." Sehun mumbles, telling himself to send it in a text after his shower.

Sehun never should have agreed to this. He hopes the dog will make it all worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is is a lil late, but this truthfully makes me feel like a monster

After Junmyeon got the Malaysians to promise their signature on the expansion, he's been busy. He's always been busy in the time Sehun's known him, but never quite like this. 

It's nothing new, Junmyeon coming home after dinner, when the sun's been set for hours and Sehun would, if he wasn't on break, be finishing up a paper due first thing the next morning. It is, however, new for him to be bringing work home - in files and folders and, once, a fat plastic tube he's only ever seen on students near the engineering buildings.

There's also the undeniable exhaustion that Sehun swears he can feel from just the sound of Junmyeon's footsteps padding toward their shared bedroom, where Sehun's already tucked in, phone in one hand, Vivi under the other. 

Even though Junmyeon's been swamped at work, he's still kept his end of the promise he made to get Sehun to suck his dick the way he always wanted. Wendy, who Sehun found out is Junmyeon's new secretary, showed up on their doorstep with a fluffy, white puppy in a basket, the way Sehun's seen in old cartoons. It was lined with red satin, and smelled faintly of a girly perfume he loves but refuses to buy for that exact reason. He knows for sure that these things are intentional, and that Junmyeon is behind everything.

Under normal circumstances, Sehun would've found it sweet, that these things about himself he doesn't care to think about are things Junmyeon can recall on command. More so because Junmyeon has a habit of letting Sehun's words go in one ear and out the other.

Sehun has to take his chances when it comes to these things. He loves them as much as he hates them because Junmyeon won't forget things like Sehun's affinity for him in cashmere, so he'll buy it over any other material, wear it as often as he can just because Sehun likes to touch it, but he'll forget things like having promised to let Sehun borrow his car over the weekend to go on a trip with his friends, and then proceeding to take it out to the farmer's market because he heard there was a new stall that was going to be selling fresh mussels on the same day.

(In Junmyeon's defense, Sehun does complain every once in a while about the lack of seafood, particularly shellfish, in his diet, and so, really, it was just Junmyeon trying to surprise Sehun, make him happy with a delicious meal he was planning to have cooked up for them, but that doesn't mean it didn't annoy the hell out of Sehun when it happened.)

Wendy handed over the puppy with a strained smile, like being here, doing this was not a part of her schedule today and it was going to set her back a considerable amount of time. Of course, she didn't say anything about Sehun's slowness, even as he didn't take the basket for a few good seconds to stare. His eyes kept flitting back and forth between her and the dog, and he could see she was itching to throw the damn thing at his chest and run back to work, and so he took pity on her and received his new dog with what looked like a grimace, not entirely comprehending what was happening.

Although Sehun was surprised at first, he's now more thankful than ever because Vivi, which he decided to stick with even after Junmyeon told him the puppy was a boy, provides excuses for him to skirt around the topic he's been avoiding for almost two weeks.

There's the issue of Sehun having maybe adjusted a hard limit, one Junmyeon had to hold himself back for a countless number of times, and Sehun, more than anything else in the world, does not want to talk about it. Those first few days after, when his throat was still painful and wouldn't stop reminding him of something he didn't even want to acknowledge had occurred, he was at real risk of going insane. 

Some hours Sehun wanted to push the experience out of his head, to purge the act from existence, but during others, he would dwell. Every feeling, sound, image he had of Junmyeon above him, he'd replay all of them. They'd loop over and over and when he closed his eyes, they'd still be there. It made him feel terrible because he'd feel his chest go warm and his dick would kick in his pants and what's he supposed to do with that? He even catches himself one day, while Junmyeon's working on the dining table, staring at his crotch, imagining himself on the floor, between his knees, pushing them apart to--

Sehun wants to scream.

Junmyeon has his work, a complete overhaul and restructuring he insists not boring Sehun with details of one moment and then gives him near real time updates on the next. That means if Junmyeon's choosing not to talk about it, he has that to fall back on. Sehun, on the other hand, has nothing but free time. He has no class because he's on break, no Jongin because he's on a trip with his girlfriend, and no Chanyeol because he's decided to become a DJ and won't pick up his fucking phone past turning down Sehun to hang out, get drinks, do  _something._

Even Vivi, who was supposed to be a lot more demanding being a month-old puppy, doesn't need a lot of Sehun's attention. If he wasn't pretending that it's the opposite, that Vivi is more like a newborn human baby than a nearly self-sufficient dog, he would be hearing Junmyeon crack bad jokes like,  _Like father,_ not  _like son!_  for real, and not just in his head. 

Junmyeon's supposed to be coming home soon, and Sehun's getting kind of sick avoiding him because, if he's being honest with himself, he misses Junmyeon. He wakes up to an empty apartment every single day, but Junmyeon makes sure to call him up and chat at least once before he gets back. He still sends  _I love you_  and varied heart emojis to Sehun at random hours, but it isn't the same. Sehun misses Junmyeon. Sehun misses Junmyeon a lot.

Today, Sehun's set out to stamp down his pride or, at least, push it away until it blows up in his face. After Vivi's dinner, they both fall asleep: Vivi on Sehun's pillow and Sehun in the living room. 

 

 

Sehun doesn't know what time it is when he opens his eyes next, but he does know that the light is different, not anymore the soft pinks of the sunset mixing with the blues of the daytime. It's a flattering wash of yellow over the apartment. He thinks he dreamt of typewriters and newspaper columns, but it's all gone after he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Junmyeon's back is to him, and his fingers fly across the keyboard as he sits on the rug that Sehun thinks is the softest of its kind ever made.

"Hyung?"

Junmyeon stops typing, turns around with wide eyes to Sehun squinting back at him. "Ah, you're up?" It feels like forever since Sehun's looked at him up close like this. Did he get more handsome since the last time? He looks so tired, but he's still radiant, and, wow, Sehun doesn't know how he had been living without him. "I guess that means I don't have haul your huge ass back to the room." Sehun moans a complaint, but neither of them think about it too much. "I'm kidding. I know I would've woken you for sure. 'S why I brought all these beddings to camp out with you."

True enough, Sehun notices there's pillows on the floor and a blanket resting on Junmyeon's folded up legs. There's one half on his stomach and half on the back of the couch, and he knows Junmyeon draped it over him before he kicked it off in his sleep.

It's not fair for Junmyeon to be doing these things when Sehun becomes aware of the fact that Junmyeon's back must be hurting, as it always does when he's under a lot of stress, because Sehun's been avoiding him, whining about how he's been making Sehun's life hard when he knows it's his own inability to be honest with himself that's keeping him up at night. Suddenly he feels bad for not offering a back rub or something, anything at all to show Junmyeon he cares. His thoughts have been centered around himself and his problem and oh god, has he always been this selfish?

"Oh." Sehun says because he's not sure how to respond to such thoughtfulness so quickly after regaining consciousness. "Okay."

Junmyeon gives him a little smile before turning back to his laptop, filling out and reviewing something full of numbers on his screen.

There's new resolve in Sehun as he pushes himself up to a sitting position. His hands reach out to grab onto Junmyeon, where his shoulders meet his neck, and Sehun squeezes, dragging his thumbs over the skin and, because Junmyeon is fully clothed, the fabric of his sweater too. It's soft - cashmere. Junmyeon hums.

Sehun rubs lower and lower, until he presses right onto where the tightest of Junmyeon's knots are, and Sehun swears he feels Junmyeon melt. He leans right back onto Sehun's knees, which aren't near enough to him for it to be comfortable, Sehun thinks. Then Junmyeon tips his head back so that his face is angled up at Sehun and he's smiling like he's about to burst into a fit of giggles, and then he does. Sehun watches Junmyeon's eyes narrow until it looks like they're closed, and then his cheeks grow fuller and he puts his perfect white teeth on full display.

Sehun had to pull his hands away from Junmyeon's body to let him lie on his legs, but now he puts them back on him, cupping his smiling face. He leans down to give him a kiss, but Junmyeon's still grinning and upside down and it doesn't work out. Junmyeon seems amused. Delighted, even.

"Come here, angel." Junmyeon says, and Sehun obeys. 

It doesn't happen often, but Sehun's in one of those moods to do everything Junmyeon says. Junmyeon always tries to do that for him, Sehun realizes, even when he's being annoying, and Sehun feels bad for forgetting that sometimes, but, truly, everything Junmyeon does, he does with Sehun and his happiness in mind. 

Chanyeol once made fun of them for it, how Junmyeon would do anything, probably wear a thong every single day for the rest of his life if that's what Sehun wanted. Sehun, of course, laughed it off. It was easy to because Chanyeol has a habit of being ridiculous, and he was doing it then, meaning to mask the sincerity and recognition of adoration underneath. It isn't the lightest topic in the world and if Sehun remembers correctly, this happened while Chanyeol watched Sehun's character fight his way through a horde of monsters as he waited for his own character to respawn.

Sehun did think about it for a second, maybe a minute, before dismissing it. He and Chanyeol? Dumb college students. Kim Junmyeon? A mature, adult professional at the peak of his career. It'd be stupid to think that just because he can be sweet on Sehun, he'd be that easy. They were just starting out then, and Sehun was doubting whether Junmyeon was into him at all past the sex they were having.

Now, Sehun can say without a doubt that Chanyeol was right. Junmyeon would and will do everything Sehun asks of him. Or at least try to. Although he does seem a tad greasy sometimes, Junmyeon always has the best intentions, and Sehun wants him to feel the same way about Sehun, have the same security in how Sehun feels about him. Maybe minus the whole greasy part.

Sehun sits next to where Junmyeon's legs are crossed underneath his blanket and tries to take. He tries to get himself all over Junmyeon, to take up his space and his mouth. Junmyeon lets him. Arms wrap around Junmyeon's neck, then a leg around his waist, and he isn't trying to steady Sehun so much as he tries to steady himself when he holds Sehun just under his ribs. He parts his lips for Sehun, who wants to keep taking more of him, and Junmyeon gives it all up.

When Sehun pulls away, they're both pink, but while Junmyeon's content, Sehun's a little more flustered. The way he was going for it revealed a lot more of him than he meant for it to, and now he feels exposed. Junmyeon recognizes Sehun's sudden need for him and closeness and, most especially, closeness to him, so he pulls Sehun closer until their chests are flush and Sehun's face is tucked into the space behind Junmyeon's ear.

"I've missed you, you know." Junmyeon says.

That draws a garbled sound from the back of Sehun's throat, who feels Junmyeon's words vibrate through him. Luckily, Junmyeon knows what this means. He tightens his hold on Sehun, laughing into the skin stretched over his collarbone.

Sehun brings his hands up to clutch onto the back of Junmyeon's sweater, a silent imperative for the two of them to stay still, just the way they are for longer. Junmyeon understands this too, and Sehun wonders how he could ever forget how much Junmyeon loves and cares for him.

Eventually, Sehun pushes himself off of Junmyeon, not realizing that he had been smothering him into the couch frame. He watches Junmyeon looking up to watch him, stars in his eyes, comfortable in his spot on the floor, and Sehun decides it's time to get over himself. There's only so much he's going to let Junmyeon put up with, and he thinks they've reached that border a long time ago.

"Sit up." Sehun says. There's a distinct lack of force behind the command, but Junmyeon follows, the corners of his mouth quirking up as he resists making a smart comment.

Sehun's already scooting back with his ass on his heels, and once he deems the distance between him and Junmyeon far enough, he leans forward, distributing his weight between his knees and hands, which have just planted themselves on either side of Junmyeon's hips. It's a situation Sehun's very clearly trying to take control over, having just caged his boyfriend in, and Junmyeon's okay with that. He gives his assent after surprising Sehun, rattling him with a quick peck on the lips now that they're at eye level with each other.

There are times when Sehun gets tired of laying back and letting Junmyeon do what he wants, having Sehun do what he wants, so he'll take the reins away from Junmyeon. It's never hard for Sehun to do so once he's made it known that it's what he wants, but it is hard to work up to that. First of all, he hardly ever gets to that point, which means he doesn't have much practice getting there. 

But Junmyeon, sweet, caring Junmyeon, will make it as easy for Sehun as he can because Sehun, who is so young and green and unsure of himself sometimes, benefits greatly from the guidance. Soon, he won't need it, not in the least bit, and he'll be able to throw Junmyeon around, push him down, take from him without having to ask for permission with his tail between his legs.

Sehun starts now. He presses Junmyeon's shoulders against the couch cushions, which he's already leaning on, and drags the heel of his palm down the front of Junmyeon's sweater, making sure to maintain the pressure against his muscles while his fingers trail behind with a feather-light touch. It's something Junmyeon's done to him countless times, so he knows it feels divine, enough to explain the quiet sigh that passes Junmyeon's lips. 

When Sehun's hand reaches the top of Junmyeon's linen lounge pants, a part of a set Sehun had gotten him one Christmas ago, he takes his hand off and instead, settles down onto his elbows. He can see Junmyeon's lips twitch, a sure sign he's going to say something annoying but, at the last minute, thinks better of it. 

Sehun's glad Junmyeon decided to keep his mouth shut because if he manages to ruin the moment, Sehun won't be able to recreate even one thing about tonight. All will be lost and he'll have to bottle it up, set it aside to burst another time he can't hold his feelings in for another second.

"This is what you want, right?" Sehun asks when he has Junmyeon in his hand, worked to semi-hardness with light, wet kisses and a few gentle strokes.

Junmyeon doesn't miss a beat. "It's you that I want." he says. "Always and forever. You know that, baby."

It's cheesy, something of a middle schooler's romantic wet dream, but when Sehun thinks about it, he knows Junmyeon's being sincere, and that's what seems to be the problem.

The problem with Junmyeon, Sehun is finally able to pinpoint, is that he's too sure of these things. He'll figure out how to say what he feels early on, and because his feelings don't change, neither will his words. It leads to Sehun getting used to them, growing spoiled until his admissions of love and professions of devotion become ordinary. They turn into everyday instances that Sehun comes to expect as often as the morning cup of coffee he pours for himself, made almost a half hour earlier by Junmyeon before leaving for work.

Sehun leans down once again to lick at the head, leisurely lapping at the clean skin. His jaw falls open to let Junmyeon in, and when he's halfway down to the base, when Junmyeon is starting to push on his soft palate, Junmyeon pets his hair. 

"Don't force yourself." he says. "I mean it when I say it's you that I want. Whatever you give me, I'll be happy with."

Junmyeon can really be too much for him sometimes, and Sehun thinks now is one of those times. He's not supposed to be able to make Sehun feel so absolutely cherished when he's trying to shove a cock down his throat, but here he is, making Sehun's eyelashes flutter, making his heart sing while he sucks Junmyeon's dick.

As much as Sehun loves how Junmyeon can make him feel that way at all, it's hard to do what he's trying to do when he's overwhelmed with emotion. He removes his mouth from Junmyeon's dick, grateful even for the thick string of spit that keeps them connected as he frowns and says, "Will you just let me get my face fucked?"

Saying no to Sehun, whose lips are shiny and red, whose eyes are glassy and perfect, is one of the things Junmyeon will never be able to do. His fond smile widens until it's a predatory grin, one that has Sehun clenching his fists and gulping. 

"Only because you asked so sweetly, darling."

And Sehun thinks this Junmyeon is the right Junmyeon for this situation. He used to make Sehun uneasy when he got like this. Uneasy but undeniably turned on. Since they'd gotten closer, learned more personal details about the other, the uneasiness dissipated and left room for the arousal to take over completely.

Junmyeon places a hand on the back of Sehun's neck, reaches down to take himself from Sehun's grip and puts the glistening tip against plush lips. "Sehunnie," Junmyeon coos, "stick your cute little tongue out for me, will you?" 

Sehun whines because wasn't he supposed to be in charge? He shoos the thought away from his mind to obey, to allow Junmyeon access by sticking his tongue out as requested of him, keeping his mouth open at the same time. His reward comes in the form of Junmyeon rubbing the head of his dick up and down the length of it, and when he gets the urge to, along his lips and cheeks. 

There's a new glossiness to Sehun's face that only Junmyeon can appreciate, and he does so wholeheartedly. The duality to Junmyeon is clear when he tells Sehun how pretty he looks decorated in precum, proceeding to drag his cock along Sehun's tongue far back enough to get a surprised gag out of him, all the while stroking his jaw the same way he usually does before peppering his handsome face with a dozen tiny kisses.

"And to think this is just one of your many, many talents." Junmyeon says when Sehun's lips wrap around his shaft to try and suck the life out of him. His head travels down, bobbing up and down, and the position isn't so comfortable anymore for his elbows or shoulders, but at least his dick is getting a little bit of attention, hard between his stomach and the carpet covering the floor. "How did I get so lucky?"

Sehun wants to say he's about to get luckier, but that would mean interrupting his rhythm, the flow he's managed to get into. Not to mention lame. Instead, he lets his eyes fall shut and lets his throat go slack. Without any other warning, he lets Junmyeon's cock slip past his gag reflex and into the velvety bliss of his throat. 

Junmyeon actually gasps. The burn, the stretch that just feels entirely wrong, Sehun feels more familiar than he thought. It does help, and he feels half accomplished, half kind of dirty because of it.

Sehun came into this wanting to accomplish something, and Junmyeon's reactions always make him a hundred times bolder, a hundred times more confident. The expletives Junmyeon doesn't bother mumbling, moaning them out with Sehun's own name somewhere in the mix, empower him further, reminding him to maintain the suction as he gets closer and closer to the base.

Sehun has to screw his eyes shut because he went cross-eyed for the split second he tried to open them, but after a curly hair tickles the tip of his nose, he suddenly freaks out and starts to choke, pulling off with his eyes, cheeks, throat burning. 

It turns out to be a pretty violent coughing fit, and when Sehun's caught his breath, he realizes his face is being held in Junmyeon's hands, thumbs are wiping away snot and tears as he tries his damn best to make sure Sehun's okay. 

Sehun looks at Junmyeon's angry dick, red and fat and hard and longer than he thought it was before. It's hard to imagine that  _that_ was what he was jamming down his esophagus, that  _that_  somehow fit in there before. That he's somehow going to get it to fit in there again. 

Huh. Sehun gets fucked by it more than frequently, but there's some things about a dick only recognizable, only significant to a person after they've deepthroated it a couple times.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sehun hadn't registered Junmyeon's concerned questioning until now. Not even that his voice is halfway to wrecked. "Just...in awe."

Junmyeon's head tilts to the side and Sehun thinks it's cute, too cute for what they're doing, which only worsens when Junmyeon shakes his head as if to dismiss whatever he was thinking, and says, "You're too precious. Too good for me, really."

"That's not true, and you know it." Sehun wraps his fingers around Junmyeon's dick again, pumping it with his fist every time he needs to use his mouth for talking. He's too eager to keep himself away, however, and speaks while brushing his lips over the head. "You're too sentimental for your own good."

"You couldn't live without it."

There's a snarky comeback on Sehun's tongue, but he pushes it out of his mind for once. "You're right." Junmyeon's eyes widen. "I couldn't."

A moment passes where Sehun gets to see his words settle in Junmyeon's heart, watches his whole demeanor soften just behind the point of making him hold a hand to his chest and sigh a dreamy  _awwww_. To shut Junmyeon up before he does, Sehun resumes his noble task of pushing Junmyeon's dick down his throat.

Sehun's thankful when his mouth floods with saliva because it makes things that much more tolerable, but it also makes things really gross the longer he does it. He starts to drool, and it leaks out of his mouth and onto Junmyeon, who, granted, doesn't seem to mind one bit, but Sehun feels filthy literally slobbering over his boyfriend's dick. That's the way he has to keep his line of thinking, a smidge detached, so that he can relax enough to take the whole thing. 

Last time, it was the thought of it all being in Sehun, his throat that is, that had him trying to get away, but it's ultimately the goal. When he reaches it, has his nose buried in the coarse, dark hair of Junmyeon's pubic bone, he has to stay there and get used to it. Thankfully, he can still breathe just the slightest bit, but it's not enough for him to be able to hold it for more than a minute. While he adjusts, he makes sure to to swallow as many times as he can, humming every once in a while to drive Junmyeon, who's holding onto Sehun's hair for dear life, up the wall.

Sehun's impressed with the self control Junmyeon exhibits. He's only thrusted without permission a handful of times, and almost all of them were knee-jerk reactions to one of Sehun's surprises, but his throat's starting to hurt to the point of becoming unbearable, and so Sehun decides he'll have to get this finished as quickly as possible. 

When Sehun pulls off again, this time with teary eyes and a very wet chin, in his sweetest voice, he says, "Fuck my face, please?" 

Sehun needs Junmyeon's supervision again so that he can get to where he was two weeks ago, to where he was blissed out and could just take it without having to think about anything past making it through.

Junmyeon obliges because does he do anything besides indulge Sehun?

For a brief second, Junmyeon takes one of Sehun's hands to bring to his own lips, to kiss his knuckles like he's a servant swearing allegiance to his king. He puts the hand down on his thigh, for Sehun to find purchase on, and then forces his way into his mouth.

At first, Sehun tenses, furrowing his brows and frowning as much as he can with his lips being stretched out the way they are, but when Junmyeon starts tracing his fingers along his scalp, grunting out words dripping honey in between drags of Sehun's mouth along his cock, the crease between Sehun's brows goes away, and so does the tension in his jaw and shoulders. He still looks a bit strained, like the pain in his throat is too much for him to truly enjoy this.

And just like the last time, it's over before Sehun knows. Junmyeon's almost suffocating with how he's keeping him held against his pubic bone, groaning as he comes down Sehun's throat, how Sehun suggested he finish this time. 

Just because Sehun's now okay with Junmyeon's dick violating another one of his orifices, it doesn't mean he's going to become a swallower. 

"That...that was perfect, sweetheart." Junmyeon says, still coming down from his high. He's panting, but he's pulling Sehun up from between his legs to kiss him properly. Despite Sehun's face being a total mess, Junmyeon doesn't complain. He sucks on Sehun's lower lip, tracing the seam of them with the tip of his tongue, which Sehun opens up to without protest.

It's Junmyeon who's basking in his post-orgasmic haze, but it's Sehun who really feels out of it. He's only able to climb into Junmyeon's lap out of muscle memory. While Junmyeon explores the inside of his mouth, which had been full of his cock only seconds ago. Sehun just sort of sits there, zoned out.

Junmyeon notices and pulls back, hands on Sehun's cheeks, observing his glazed over expression and swollen mouth. "Fuck, Sehun. Why does this always happen after you deepthroat me? Shit."

"I'm okay. I'm--" Sehun trails off. "Do you wanna go again?"

There are fresh tears in Sehun's eyes, threatening to spill over and follow the dried tear tracks already running down his cheeks, to join the snot and spit of the area around his mouth and chin. Despite this and his all-over flush, the only thing he's conveying to Junmyeon is curiosity, like he wants to do this a hundred more times to...experiment?

Sehun looks tremendously debauched, thoroughly corrupted, and Junmyeon feels awful. He also feels himself twitch in interest. Alarming, because not only did he come less than a minute earlier, but Sehun is wet, shiny with all kinds of bodily fluids, looking like he's just been deflowered. Somehow, he looks most innocent this way, and it's one of those times Junmyeon resigns himself to being a dirty old man.

"This is the last time we're doing this for a while, isn't it?"

"Why?" Sehun blinks once, twice, a dozen times before everything settles. "Oh. Maybe..." Sehun thinks about the big contract and how he got the dog, Junmyeon's previous nagging insistence and his own reactions to everything. He comes to the same conclusion. "Yeah."

"We get carried away, don't we?" Junmyeon purses his lips, gives Sehun a peck before hooking his fingers on the waistband of  Sehun's sweatpants. 

"Sit back and let me take care of you. Okay, sweetheart?" Again, Junmyeon's adorable looking up at Sehun like that, and Sehun's hard and needy, but there's too much going through his mind for anything else right now. Everything feels weird and sore and stretched, and he's learned it hurts like hell when he moans after what he just did, so he shakes his head, bats Junmyeon's hand away so he can fall against him.

"Can you get me some ice cream?" Sehun mumbles, and Junmyeon's not sure if he should try harder to get him to accept a handjob, at the very least. He's digging into Junmyeon's thigh, and Junmyeon knows he wouldn't be happy if that were him. "The chocolate, not the vegan one."

Junmyeon frowns. "Why do we have vegan ice cream?"

"It's the one Vivi can eat."

"Vivi's vegan?"

"What?" Junmyeon feels Sehun furrow his brows. "No. He's a dog."

Junmyeon runs his hand down Sehun's back, causing a shiver. He doesn't understand, but Sehun's not in the right state of mind to be answering questions, Junmyeon doesn't think.

"I'm in love with a boy who buys special ice cream for his dog." Junmyeon says instead, and he's glad that gets a laugh out of Sehun. Seeing him like that scares Junmyeon.

Sehun nuzzles Junmyeon's neck. "I'm in love with a man who's in love with choking his boyfriend with his dick." he says, earning himself a slap to his ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dogs can't process lactose past puppyhood. let them cool off in the summer with vegan ice cream: frozen mashed bananas !!
> 
> edited a little bit more and also removed the mental breakdown i had in this end notes part to express gratitude for anyone who reaches this far KJHFS thanks for reading ! <3


End file.
